


Happy Birthday Count: 0

by RadiantTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Birthday, Forgetful Friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa's Antics, Iwaizumi Hajime's Crush on Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Oikawa has a crush on Iwaizumi, alien movies, suprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantTooru/pseuds/RadiantTooru
Summary: He should've been happy. He should've looked at the date and jumped out of his bed with the world's biggest smile on his face and gone downstairs to eat milk bread. He really should've. And he probably would've if it was two years ago. In fact he did two years ago. He had turned off his alarm, opened the curtains, smiled widely, ran downstairs, and ate milk bread. But fast forward two years and the day had become like his own personal pity party.





	Happy Birthday Count: 0

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Oikawa rolled over and smacked his alarm clock groggily. He picked up his phone to check for any updates and he immediately shrunk back under the covers when he saw the date.

**July 20th**

He should've been happy. He should've looked at the date and jumped out of his bed with the world's biggest smile on his face and gone downstairs to eat milk bread. He really should've. And he probably would've if it was two years ago. In fact he _did_ two years ago. He had turned off his alarm, opened the curtains, smiled widely, ran downstairs, and ate milk bread. But fast forward two years and the day had become like his own personal pity party.

Why?

Well, to begin with, July 20th is Oikawa Tooru's birthday. Two years ago and all the times before that, he was so happy on that day. But July 20th, 2015, Oikawa went the whole entire day without one person wishing him a happy birthday. He waited and waited and waited _and waited_ until it was midnight and he finally realized that everyone forgot. Of course, Iwaizumi had gone to his house and wished him a happy birthday and he had a mini-celebration but that was it.

It was a simple thing really. It was one day out of the entire year. It didn't take much effort to say it but no one remembered. He thought the second year would be different because he had made more friends but still nothing. It didn't bother him that much. It really didn't

Okay, it did. It bothered him a lot. Everyone else had their birthday celebrated so why couldn't anyone remember his? Maybe it was a summer thing, he figured. _Maybe.7:_

Or maybe he just didn't have any true friends because he was Oikawa, _the captain_ , and not Oikawa, _the friend_.

He still remembered his friends though. He always texted them right at midnight. Sometimes they weren't up. Other times they were asleep and he'd wake them up and they'd yell at him. Okay, not many of them, just Iwaizumi.

Oikawa laughed, remembering that time that he texted Iwaizumi at midnight and he was pissed all day. If only he had someone to text him at midnight. Not even his parents remembered. They were too busy with work and "grown-up stuff" that they couldn't remember their own son's birthday. Even his sister didn't remember.

_"Oikawa, I'm going shopping tomorrow and I need you to take Takeru, thanks! I'll be leaving at seven a.m.! You better be here! Thanks again! Bye!"_

She had made that call to him the day before and so Oikawa had to take care of his nephew on his birthday. He groaned loudly and threw the covers off the bed.

It wasn't that he didn't like Takeru. He loved him! Oikawa just wanted, for once, to be treated special on his birthday. For someone to pamper him like he did to his friends on their birthdays.

Oikawa checked the clock to see how much time he had.

**6:15am**

Good. He still had time. Oikawa got out of his bed and changed into comfy clothes. He wore his favorite alien tee that he always wore on his birthday with sweatpants. Then he went into the bathroom to brush his hair and use his special hair products which took a good thirty minutes. He went downstairs only to find that the milk bread was all out.

"Ughhhhhh, could this day get any worse?" He moaned to no one in particular. He decided to skip on breakfast - he would grab something with Takeru - and made his way to his car.

Just as he was about to pull out of the driveway, his phone rang. "Who the he- IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa screamed as he looked at the caller ID.

_"Shut up, you sound like a_ girl, _"_ Iwaizumi answered.

"Soooooooooo, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, disregarding his previous comment. "Why are you calling?"

_"I was wondering if you could pick up something for me."_

Oikawa's face dropped and his sunk into the driver's seat. "Yeah, anything for you, Iwa-chan!" He said, trying to keep his voice happy.

_"Thanks, I'm just running low on eggs."_ Oikawa could hear some shuffling in the background and a few things that sounded like glass breaking and then someone's voice that wasn't Iwaizumi came through the phone. _"H_ _ey, pick me up a donut too! I'm starving!"_ There was more shuffling and Iwaizumi's voice was back. _"Makki! What the hell are you doing?! Oh my go- Makki stop! You're breaki- No! No! Don't touch that!"_

"Wait, Makki's there?! Like, Hanamaki?! Takahiro?!" Oikawa shrilled.

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Why wasn't I invited?" Oikawa pouted. _Did Iwaizumi actually forget this year?_

_"Makki wasn't invited. Get out of my damn house, Makki!!"_

Oikawa giggled a bit, feeling a little better after hearing about his friend's antics. "Alright, Iwa-chan. I'll go get those eggs! Have fun with Makki!"

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi groan as he punched the button to end the call. He leaned back in the seat and sighed. _At least Iwa-chan is having fun._

Oikawa pulled out of the driveway as he buckled his seatbelt and left to his sister's house. It was only five minutes away and Oikawa got there at 6:56am. He got out of his car and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open quickly and his bubbly sister came out. "Oikawa! Long time no see! Thanks soooo much for doing this again!" Oikawa scoffed. She hadn't really given him a choice. "Anyways, Takeru is getting ready. I have to leave now so see you later! Have fun!" And with that she walked past him and got into her car, leaving Oikawa in the dust.

Oikawa walked inside the house. "Takeru, I'm here!" He called, assuming his casually cheerful voice.

He heard footsteps rumble down the stairs and then Takeru was in front of him. "Uncle Oikawa!!! Mommy told me that you were going to take care of me today!"

"Yep, that's right! I have an amazing day planned and everything! We're gonna go to IHOP for breakfast and then go shopping and then get lunch and then I need to pick up some eggs for Iwa-chan!" That was partially a lie. Oikawa didn't have anything planned he just made it up on the spot.

"Yay!!! IHOP!!!"

The two left the house and got into Oikawa's car. Oikawa internally frowned, noticing that his nephew had yet to wish him a happy birthday. _Well, he's just a kid. I guess he wouldn't remember._ He tried to reassure himself. It didn't really work.

**7:03am - Happy Birthday Count: 0**

* * *

**11:57am**

Oikawa and Takeru went to IHOP, went shopping in the mall - though most of it was Oikawa being bombarded by fangirls -, saw a new alien movie, and they were now going to get Iwaizumi's eggs.

"Hmm... which eggs... which eggs... Takeru! Which one of these cartons looks the best?" Oikawa asked his nephew.

"Oikawa they're the same." He answered.

"No they're notttttt, this one is slightly whiter than this one but what if it's too white?! What if Iwa-chan says," Oikawa dropped his voice to imitate Iwaizumi. " _Oikawa, these eggs are terrible! You had one job! These are disgusting! I'm never going to have you buy my eggs again!_ What if he says that Takeru?!" Oikawa panicked.

"Wouldn't that be good? You don't Iwaizumi to be telling you to buy his eggs all the time."

"Noooooooo. No no no. I _want_ Iwaizumi to _trust_ me. See if I get bad eggs then he'll start thinking I'm unreliable. WHAT IF HE STOPS SPIKING MY TOSSES TAKERU?! THESE EGGS HAVE TO BE PERFECT!"

"Oikawa, calm down! People are staring! Just get the whiter ones!"

Oikawa looked around to see mothers and their children walking away slowly. He smiled gently and flashed a peace sign at them to assure them that he wasn't some creepy weirdo. "Got it, whiter eggs. Do you think Iwa-chan will be so happy that he'll praise me? Ah, that would be the day."

"Oikawa! Can I come with you to Iwaizumi's house?! Please!" Takeru yelled, excitedly, to Oikawa.

Oikawa gasped. "Yes! I'll get to hang out with my two favorite people, you and Iwa-chan!"

"Let's go! Now! Like right now!"

"Wait! I need to check out the eggs!"

As they were in line at the register Oikawa checked his phone.

**12:01pm - Happy Birthday Count: Still 0**

* * *

**12:09pm**

"Takeru, we're at Iwa-chan's _house_." Oikawa whispered as they pulled into the driveway.

"Don't you come here all the time?"

"Yes but it's still important. Let's go inside!" Oikawa and Takeru got out of the car and went up to the front steps of Iwa-chan's house. He was about to ring the doorbell when he remembered something. "WAIT, TAKERU! THE EGGS!" Oikawa ran back to the car and got the eggs and then ran back to the house. "Okay, I'm ready." Oikawa rang the doorbell.

"That's weird, no answer." Takeru said.

"Yeah, and the house looks dark, maybe he isn't home, I'll call him, one sec."

"Wait Oikawa. I think the door is unlocked."

"Is it?" Oikawa checked the door handle and sure enough it was unlocked. "But I can't just go inside Iwa-chan's hou- _Oof!_ _"_ Oikawa stumbled inside the house as Takeru pushed him inside.

"Happy Birthday!" All of Oikawa's friends jumped out from various spots in the house and Takeru was behind him, giggling.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle!"

"You guys..." Oikawa held his hand over his mouth as tears started to come into his eyes.

"Hey, Trashykawa, are you... are you crying? Why are you crying?!" Iwaizumi fumbled with his words, worrying about his friends.

"I'm just _so_ happy. I mean, you remembered. You _all_ remembered."

"Don't be so sentimental." Iwaizumi said, turning his head away in embarrassment.

"But... how? Iwa-chan was the only one that knew my birthday... Iwa-chan, did you plan all this?"

"Not exactly..." Iwaizumi trailed off.

Hanamaki spoke up. "It was my idea! I told everyone we shouldn't wish you a happy birthday for three years- ow! Iwaizumi, what was that for?!" Hanamaki yelled as Iwaizumi kicked him in the stomach.

"That's for making this trash can feel like crap every year on his birthday."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa lunged at his best friend to give him a hug. Iwaizumi only let him because it was his birthday.

Hanamaki coughed lightly. " _Anyway_ , I only said that because I figured when we threw you a surprise birthday party this year, it would be that much more surprising! See how happy you are? This is all because of me but you can thank me later."

"I think it would've worked out fine if you didn't purposefully forget for two years!" Oikawa screeched.

"But that wouldn't have been any fun." Matsukawa teased.

Oikawa gritted his teeth. "You two are going to have a lot of fun when practice starts back up."

"You know, now that I think about it, I remember it being Iwaizumi's idea..." Hanamaki defended.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Iwaizumi yelled.

"It's alright Iwa-chan, I trust you." Oikawa flashed a smiled at Iwaizumi before glaring at Hanamaki and Matsukawa again.

"Well don't just stand by the doorway, come insider Trashykawa." Iwaizumi said, guiding his best friend inside.

"Oh yea! So what do you have planned? Are we gonna watch a marathon of Star Wars?!" Oikawa bounced around as he talked.

"Slow down, we need to eat."

"Right, right. Oh! Iwa-chan! Your eggs!" Oikawa looked back and realized he had dropped them when everyone surprised him. "I'm so sorry! I promise you I got the perfect ones and Takeru helped me and they were sooo perfect after I went through like all the boxes there! Takeru can tell you, right Takeru?!"

"Relax, I didn't need them. It was just a distraction."

Oikawa blinked once, twice. "IWA-CHAN! I WENT THROUGH EVERY BOX IN THE STORE TO FIND THE PERFECT ONE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED THEM?!" Oikawa started pounding his fists on Iwaizumi's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that Trashykawa! Makki suggested eggs for the sole purpose of you spilling them on yourself."

Oikawa stopped and glared at Makki. "You little shit."

Hanamaki tried to suppress his giggle.

Someone smacked Oikawa in the back of the head. " _Ow!_ What the f-" Oikawa was cut off by his sister.

"Don't use foul language in front of Takeru!"

"Wait, I thought you forgot!"

"Nope! All part of the plan!" She grinned cheekily.

"Makki I swear to god I will make you regret this."

* * *

**11:01pm**

Everyone was gathered in Iwaizumi's room as they sat in a circle. Everyone included the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. Oikawa's sister and Takeru had left earlier. They were all currently playing truth or dare - suggested by Oikawa - and they had just finished a mini-marathon of alien movies.

"My turn! Iwa-chan, truth or dare?" Oikawa asked.

"Truth." Iwaizumi answered.

"Ughhhh, you coward, why don't you choose dare?"

"I don't like doing dares."

"Alright, fine. Do you like anyone Iwa-chan?"

"Yea."

The whole room went silent and Iwaizumi just looked away.

"Well spill! Is she cute? Is she nice? Is she a volleyball player?"

"You already asked your question, I don't have to answer."

"Rude, Iwa-chan! I meant who is your crush?"

"Well that's not what you said, Hanamaki truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Oikawa's sister and confess your undying love to her."

"Woah! Iwa-chan the dare master! Do it Hanamaki!"

"But I don't have an 'undying love' for her!"

"Just do it, Makki! Iwa-chan dared you!"

"Fine." Hanamaki pulled out his phone and dialed the number of Oikawa's sister.

_"Hello?"_

"I just called to say that I cannot express how much I love you. You are the light of my life and even though you are taken my love for you still blooms. Okay, bye." Hanamaki hung up while Oikawa bursted into a giggle fit.

"Just for that, I'm taking my revenge on you, Iwaizumi. Truth or dare?"

"Truth- Hey, stop laughing, Trashykawa. I can't hear Hanamaki."

"Right- sorry- I just- can't- my sister- is gonna- be- so confused-" Oikawa sputtered out in between laughs.

"Iwaizumi, who is your crush?" Hanamaki looked at Iwaizumi and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mmrwan." Iwaizumi mumbled.

"Who?"

"Emerwana." Iwaizumi mumbled, slightly louder.

"Emerwana? What? Speak up Iwaizumi."

"I said, Oikawa!!!" Iwaizumi yelled.

This caused Oikawa to immediately stop laughing and everyone in the room went wide-eyed.

"I-Iwa-chan?" Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi, Oikawa blushing a bright red and Iwaizumi trying to hide his blush.

"What." He answered, his tone cold and clipped.

Oikawa buried his head in his own lap. "Did you just say that you... like me as in like-like?"

"Shut up." Iwaizumi answered. "I know it's weird and stuff because we've been friends for a while and you're this pretty boy that everyone loves and I'm just the ace and we're just friends-"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa tried to cut him off but Iwaizumi kept talking.

"and I know you don't like me in that way because like I said we're just friends-"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa tried again.

"Let me finish. I know it's going to be different now but I mean I thought you deserved to know and well-"

"HAJIME!!!" Oikawa shouted and Iwaizumi turned to face him only to be cut off by Oikawa's lips against his. Iwaizumi leaned into the kiss and the rest of the team couldn't helped but drop their jaws.

Oikawa pulled away and looked at Iwaizumi. "I was _trying_ to tell you but you wouldn't let me. I like you too."

Iwaizumi's face turned bright red and he looked away.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh.

Iwaizumi turned around. "Why are you laughing- hey, stop that- no seriously- stop it Oikawa- stop laughing!"

"Thanks Iwa-chan."

"For what?" He mumbled.

"Everything."

**12:00am - Happy Birthday Count: Many But Iwa-Chan's Is The Only One That Matters**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Glad I finally got this done! Most of it got deleted and I had to re-type it, Oops. Happy Birthday to the best setter, Oikawa!
> 
> [He should've gone to Shiratorizawa.]


End file.
